(YAOI WARNING) KuroLight (A mix of Twilight and Kuroshitsuji)
by PichuSora
Summary: Ciel is starting at Forks High School as a demon. What he does not know, is that there are vampires at school. Will Ciel be able to make it without getting hurt?


**Before I begin, I would like to say that I don't own Kuroshitsuji(A.K.A Black Butler) and Twilight. Kuroshitsuji is owned by Yana Toboso and Funimation Entertainment, and Twilight is owned by Summit Entertainment and Stephanie Meyer. CAUTION! YAOI WARNING I REPEAT YAOI WARNING! YAOI WILL HAPPEN! (Yaoi=Guy/Guy Relationships)**

**KuroLight (A Twilight and Kuroshitsuji combo)**

"Ciel, I hope you enjoy your first day at Forks High School." Said Sebastian Michaelis, The butler of Ciel Phantomhive. "Sebastian, what if they're people who are not human there. I know I'm not human anymore, but what if there are people that are not human either?" Ciel asked his butler. "I'm sure there's no need to worry about that." "Are you sure?" "Positive." "Ok, well, I need to go. Bye!"

Ciel walked into the high school, sensing that something wasn't right. Was there something that wasn't human there? Ciel kept walking. "Hi! You must be new," Said a Sorta tall boy. "My name is Eric. If you need help with anything just let me know!" "Ok, thank you. I'm Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. I need help finding my way to class." Ciel said. "Oh ok I know who to introduce you too. She has the same classes as you. Her name is Bella. Bella Swan. I'll introduce you to her." Eric walked Ciel over to Bella, standing alone in the corner. "Bella!" Said Eric. "Oh hey Eric! What's up?" Said the girl. "Bella, this is a new student, Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel, this is Bella, Bella Swan. Bella, He has the same class schedule as you. Would you mind helping him out this week and maybe next week?" "Sure! I-I'll be glad to. " Bella said. Eric walked away. "So Ciel, where are you from?" "I'm From England." "England? Wow cool! Why did you move here?" "My home burned down and my parents were killed in the fire." "How did you get here?" "My butler Sebastian took me here. He's my guardian too." "Oh ok." "Bella? Who's This?" Said a fierce looking man, who was tall, muscular, golden eyes, sandy blonde hair, and was really pale. "Oh Edward this is Ciel, our new student. Ciel, this is my boyfriend, Edward." Said Bella. "It's a pleasure." Ciel said. "Pleasures' all mine." Edward said, with a half smile. "Bella, I need to talk to you." Whispered Edward. "Ciel. I'll meet you in class. Keep going straight until the end of the hall, take a right turn, and find the third door on the left." Said Bella. "Ok! Thank you!" Ciel said. "Bella. He's not human." Edward whispered. "What do you mean? Is he a vampire?" "No, he's worse than that. He's a demon." "What? I don't believe you!" "You have to believe me. "Watch him, looking hungrily at peoples souls." "Oh. You're right." "We have to kill this demon. We have to tell Carlisle about this when school is over." "Right."

"Sebastian. Today was a really nice day." Said Ciel with a grin. "I told you nothing would be wrong." Said Sebastian. "However," Sebastian turned to his master concerned. "I sensed something not human. I really did. It smelt like, a vampire." "What did it look like?" "He, had sandy blonde hair, golden eyes, he was muscular, and had pale skin." "I know exactly who you're talking about. Edward Cullen, Part of the Olympic Coven." "I'm nervous to go back to school tomorrow." Said Ciel. Sebastian walked over and kissed Ciel's cheek. "You'll be fine. I know they won't hurt you. " Sebastian said, while giving his young master a hug.

"Hi Bella! How are you?" Asked Carlisle. "I'm fine." "Carlisle. There's a demon walking around at school. Today was his first day." Said Edward. "Well what did he look like?" "He had a grey colored hair with a blue-black tint, An eye patch, Blue eyes, and dressed like he was from the 19th century." Said Edward. "Oh! And he said he had a butler named Sebastian." Said Bella. "He must be Sebastian Michaelis' Young Master, Ciel Phantomhive." Said Carlisle. "Yes! That's him," Bella said. "Do you know him?" "I know who Ciel is, but I have never met him, but I've known Sebastian for a really long time." Said Carlisle. "That damn Sebastian. He's not a good person. Why did he even turn his Young Master Ciel Phantomhive into a demon? We have to kill both of them so they don't take any souls." Said Edward. "Edwards right. We have to kill them." Said Carlisle.

"Young Master, I told the servants to take care of the cooking and dinner preparations. I wanted to spend some personal time with you. You know, when your upset, what we don't want Lady Elizabeth to find out about." Said Sebastian. "Oh yeah that. What are you waiting for? Lets do it." Ciel said. Sebastian gave a Ciel a hug. The hug was becoming more of a romantic one. Ciel touched his butlers face. Sebastian brought Ciel close to him and stated to give him small little kisses on the cheek. Then they did a full kiss on the lips. Their tounges met, and Ciel and Sebastian got even closer to each other. They stopped kissing and then they hugged tightly. When they let go of each other. They were feeling better allready. "I'm going to stay up here with you. In order to keep you safe. I sense vampires around here." Said Sebastian. "I also sense vampires ." Ciel said, while begining to tightly embrace his butler. "I'm also senseing a werewolf," Sebastian said, "As long as your with me, you'll be safe. I Love You, young master." "I love you too, Sebastian." Ciel said quietly. They let go of each other. The window smashed open. "Any last words, Phantomhive and Michaelis." Edward asked. "I'm afriad not." Said Sebastian dashing over to Edward, biting him and then killing him. "EDWARD! NO!" Screamed Bella. "As much I didn't want to, I have too. You killed, my son." Said Carlisle. Again Sebastian ended Carlisles life just like he ended Edwards. "You don't know me I'm Jacob Black, and you are gonna get hurt." Said Jacob, Dashing towards Ciel, about to shift into his wolf form. Sebastian put his hand up and knocked Jacob down. "If you'll excuse us we have some things to do" Said Sebastian, walking Ciel downstairs.

"Well, lets go Bella." Said Jacob. "Since Edward is dead, I'll pick you now." Said Bella. Jacob smiled. He picked up Bella and Jumped out the window holding her.

**THE END.**


End file.
